This invention relates to insect attractants for house flies (Musca domestica L.(Diptera:Muscidae)). More particularly this invention relates to compositions of matter containing N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide and/or the ethyl ester of 2-methyl-3-pentenoic acid as attractants for Musca domestica L.(Diptera:Muscidae).
Fast intercontinental travel and trade are stepping up changes of importing nonindigenous insect pests into the United States. Attractants, or lures, can be of considerable aid in facilitating the early detection of such insect pests, and they are of vital importance in measuring the progress of a program aimed at eradicating a species that has become established.
In Agriculture Handbook No. 239 published by the Agricultural Research Service of the United States of America Department of Agriculture issued in June 1963 entitled, "Materials Tested As Insect Attractants", compiled by M. Beroza and N. Green, N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide having the structure: ##STR3## is indicated to have low attractancy indeces ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) for Drosophila and the European chafer; and a moderate attractancy index ("2" on a scale of 1 to 3) for the Pink Bollworm.
In Beroza, et al, the compound N,N-dibuty-m-toluamide having the structure: ##STR4## has low attractancy indeces ("1" on a scalen of 1 to 3) for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly, the Mexican Fruit Fly, the Gypsy Moth and the Bollweevil as well as the house fly (Musca domestic L.). It is indicated to have a moderate attractancy index ("2" on a scale of 1 to 3) for the Pink Bollworm.
The compound N,N-dibutyl-o-toluamide is indicated to have low attractancy indeces ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Melon Fly, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly, the Mexican Fruit Fly, the Bollweevil and the house fly (Musca domestic L.). N,N-dibutyl-o-toluamide has the structure: ##STR5##
The compound N,N-diisoporpyl-o-toluamide having the structure: ##STR6## is indicated to have low attractancy indeces ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Melon Fly, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly, the Mexican Fruit Fly, the Pink Bollworm, the Bollweevil and the house fly (Musca domestica L.).
The compound N,N-dibutyl-p-toluamide having the structure: ##STR7## is indicated to have low attractancy indeces ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly, the Mexican Fruit Fly, the Gypsy Moth, the Bollweevil and the house fly (Musca domestica L.).
The compound having the structure: ##STR8## which is N,N-dipropyl-p-toluamide is indicated to have low attractancy indeces ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Mediterranean Fruit Fly, the Mexican Fruit Fly and the house fly (Musca domestica L.).
The ethyl ester of crotonic acid is indicated to have moderate attractancy indeces ("2" on a scale of 1 to 3) for the Oriental Fruit Fly, the Melon Fly and the Mediterranean Fruit Fly and low attractancy indeces ("1" on a scale of 1 to 3) for the Mexican Fruit Fly and the Gypsy Moth.
Nothing in the prior art discloses the use of N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide or the ethyl ester of 2-ethyl-3-pentenoic acid taken alone or in combination in attracting certain species of insects including Musca domestica L.(Diptera:Muscidae) at a high level; higher than standard Commercial Products, e.g., GOLDEN MALRIN.RTM. or equivalent to standard Commercial Products, e.g., GOLDEN MALRIN.RTM..